


Hammer and Soldier

by vanE_ssa (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vanE_ssa
Summary: Bucky can lift Thor's hammer.





	Hammer and Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> My OC Annika is a white haired, Ex-Hydra Assasin (Captive) with the power to teleport for a short distance. She is serum enhanced and before she got captured, she lived on the sea with her father.  
She got rescued together with Bucky.

Everyone's laughing, and Thor gets suddenly very quiet when Steve managed to move Mjolnir. 

Bucky's just sitting back on the couch, smiling at everyone but not quite laughing.  
He and Loki joined the Avengers not long ago and he still is to get his cooked brain in check.  
Sam's just here to annoy him and Annika tried to contain her laughter at Thor's expressions every time someone tried to pick up his hammer. 

Then Natsha refuses to try, leaving Bucky and Annika left to try.  
As Annika looked at him expectantly he tried to make her go first. 

"Lady's first ." The little smile he got was worth it.  
"Oh, such a gentleman, Barnes." Sam called. He got ignored pretty quickly. 

Annika stood there and looked at it. She grabbed the handle... 

Thor boomed, "Haha !! Nothing!"  
The hammer, like with Steve, moved but stayed otherwise on its place on the table. 

Now everyone turns to look at him, anticipation on their faces and laughter in their eyes, and Bucky just shakes his head at his 'family. 

He thinks he's a monster, is so riddled with guilt over his past that the thought of trying to lift a hammer that can only be wielded by a worthy man, just destroys him.  
There's no way he of all people could be worthy, especially compared to Steve. Somehow they all talk him into it, and Bucky, fully expected the hammer to shock him because he's so unworthy, goes to pick Mjolnir up. 

And not only does it move .... 

He can lift it . 

Thor shoots to his feet as Bucky flips the hammer, a wide smile in his face. Everyone is deathly silent, as they stared at the Winter Soldier, because no one can believe it.  
Bucky turns to Thor, feeling like a better man now that Mjolnir, a weapon of the gods, has determindet HIM,  
James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier, a worthy man. 

"Does this mean I'm a king now ?" He asks, and the room enterupst into laughter we Thor snathches his hammer back.


End file.
